Legendary Pokémon
Legendary Pokémon are group of Pokémon considered to be very rare and powerful. They cannot be obtained by catching them in the wild nor hatching from eggs. There are two primarily methods to capture Legendary Pokémon: defeat them in Raid Battle and then can catch them in Bonus Challenge or claiming Research Breakthrough. They can also be traded in a Special Trade. The Lake Guardians are the special cases available in wild. There are total of 35 Legendary Pokémon and 29 of them have been made available through the normal Raid Battles system currently. Mythical Pokémon share similar characteristics, but their obtain method is different. Characteristics Legendary Pokémon share the following characteristics: * does not evolve from or into any other Pokémon * low catch rate, usually 2% * Buddy Pokémon 20 km for 1 candy * require 100,000 Stardusts and 100 candies to unlock the second Charged Attack * can be filtered in Pokémon search by typing legendary * an extra warning appears when trainers try to transfer them, cannot be mass transferred as well * require a Special Trade, cost a large amount of Stardust even if already registered by both trainers * cannot be assigned to Gym Kanto There are four Legendary Pokémon from Kanto region. Three of these Legendary Pokémon are known as Legendary Birds. These are: There is also a very powerful Psychic-type Pokémon - Mewtwo. It has an extra Armored Form. It is one of the most powerful Pokémon in the game. Johto There are five Legendary Pokémon from Johto region. They belong to two groups. First group is known as Legendary Beasts, which are: And two Flying-type Pokémon known as Tower Duo and they are: Hoenn There are eight Legendary Pokémon from Hoenn region. They belong to three groups. The first group is called Legendary Titans, which are: The second group is a duo of two Dragon, Psychic-Pokémon known as Eon Duo and it consists of: The third group is known as Weather Trio and it consists of: Sinnoh There are nine Legendary Pokémon from Sinnoh region. Six of them belong to two groups. First group is called Lake Guardians and consists of three Psychic-type Pokémon. Their trio master is Mythical Pokémon – Arceus. Second group of Legendary Pokémon is called Creation Trio. Giratina has two forms namely Altered Forme and Origin Forme. Their trio master is Mythical Pokémon – Arceus. Other Legendary Pokémon are Cresselia, Heatran and Regigigas, neither of them is related to each other. Regigigas is the trio master of Legendary Titans from Hoenn region while Cresselia is member of Lunar Duo with Mythical Pokémon – Darkrai. Unova There are nine Legendary Pokémon from Unova region. Each three of them belong to one of three groups. First group is called Swords of Justice and consists of three Fighting-type Legendary Pokémon with addition of fourth Mythical Pokémon – Keldeo. Second group of Unova-region Legendary Pokémon are Forces of Nature. } | | |} The third group is called Tao trio and it consist of: Availability The Lake Guardians are region-exclusive Pokémon regardless of wild or raid. Uxie is in the Asia-Pacific region. Mesprit is in Europe, the Middle East, Africa, and India. Azelf is in the Americas and Greenland. indicates if the shiny variant was released for the first time during that period. See also * List of Raid Bosses changes * List of Research Breakthrough rewards Category:Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon